Uniformity
Uniformity is the twenty fourth episode of season two. Synopsis Principal Pixiefrog enforces a school dress code. Plot It's spring and fashions at school are out of control! Principal Pixiefrog solves this by instituting a school uniformity policy. Now the students are starting to act overly proper except Adam. Adam teams up with Dickie to return the school back to its old, less mannered ways. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Dickie Sugarjumper *Principal Pixiefrog Minor Roles *Jake Spidermonkey *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Donna Dorsal *Margaret Rhino *Latanya Hippo *Joanie Ox *Punky Lions *James Ant *Henry Armadillo *Mrs. Tusk *Mr. Hornbill *Mr. Wolf *Miss Loon *Mrs. Warthog (Non-Speaking) *Lucy Seal (Non-Speaking) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Doe – Mark Nolan, David Redwitz (“Donna’s taking hair accessorizing to a new level…”) * Electro Knights – Thomas Kane, Colin Baldry (“Looks like the competition for freshest fashion statement is heating up!”) * Street High – Bob Haynes, Max Beard (Ingrid on the runway) * Feel Good – Sarah Fogg (The Pretties on the runway) * Frisco Nights – Benjamin Ringham, Maximilian Ringham (the Pride Posse) * Imperial Hotel – John Leach (everybody’s in uniform) * Boccherinis Minuet – Colin Frechter, Bob Barratt, Luigi Boccherini (Speaking Class) * Russian Doll – Alec Gould (Slips and Windsor play cricket) * Etude For String Quartet 3 – Alec Gould (in creative writing class) * Imperial Hotel – John Leach (in the cafeteria) * One Jump Ahead – John Fox, Mac Prindy (mail call) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (ending) Trivia *The title is a pun on "Conformity". *This episode takes place on the first day of spring. *The Punky Lions are referred to as the "Pride Posse" for the first time. *Second major role of Dickie Sugarjumper, since his debut in "Yesterday's Funny Monkey". *Third time Jake impersonates Principal Pixiefrog. (Up All Night and Jake's Day Off) *The pack animals get accepted into other various animal schools. **Jake gets invited to the East Coast Academy for Snooty Simians. **Slips gets invited to the Institute for Gifted Reptiles. **Ingrid gets invited to the West African University for Brainy Herbivores. **Lupe and Windsor both get accepted into the Advanced Avian Academy--Windsor figures that he got into the school because of the same kind of mistake that ultimately sent Adam to CDMS. *Fifth episode, where Adam and Jake live up to the show's title, by being in gym together. (Chew on This, Guano in 60 Seconds, Le Switcheroo, Talking Teddy). *Seventh time Adam's in his underwear. (Inoculaton Day, Lyon of Scrimmage, Me Adam, You Jake, Docu-Trauma, Basic Jake, The Two Jakes) *Billboard Gags: "Spring has Sprung", and "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service". Gallery Take a Look Down the Hallway.png Donna Has Stupid Hair.png Jake Explains Fashion.png Lupe and Donna Have a Fashion Feud.png Lupe Dominates the Runway.png Jake Has a Good Girl Voice.png Ingrid on the Runway.png The Pretties on the Runway.png The Pride Posse on the Runway.png A Fashion Fight is About to Break Out.png Fashion Feud.png Principal Pixiefrog Bans Fashion.png Fashionable Students.png Mr. Hornbill and Mrs. Warthog in Costume.png Adam Walks to School in Uniform.png CDMS Students in Uniform.png Joanie Likes Scones.png Henry Lifts James to His Locker.png What's a Crumpet.png Jake Steps Out of his Horse Drawn Carridge.png Jake and His Old Chum Adam.png Mr. Hornbill's Classy Class.png After Me.png Bruce Politely Stalks Adam.png Jake Has An Envelope.png Jake's Tea Party Invite.png Mr. Lyon Gets Rather Fussy.png Lyon Gets a Lashing.png Dickie is Sad.png Dickie Crying.png Slips and Windsor Play Cricket.png Slips Playing Cricket.png Windsor About to Hit Da Ball.png Why Has This Place Gone Off the Deep End.png Windsor Explains The Suits.png Mr. Python Acting Mighty Improper.png Even Bull Has Gotten Lame.png This is Boring.png Miss Loon Praises Her Students.png Grades Are Up.png Let's Compete With Those Snooty East Coast Academy Kids.png Competing Eh.png Dickie is All Ears.png Adam Whispers to Dickie.png Jake Telling a Fancy Story.png And What Did He Say.png Jake Impersonating Pixiefrog in a Fancy Fashion.png Mail Call.png Everyone Gets Mail.png Adam's Dickie Slips Out.png Slips Gets Accepted Into the Institute for Gifted Reptiles.png Ingrid Gets Accepted Into the West African University for Brainy Herbivores.png Lupe Gets Sent to Bird Brain School.png Windsor Gets Sent to a Bird School For Some Reason.png Snooty Simians.png Everyone is Getting Super Smart.png You're Taking This Well.png Young Lyon is Spot On.png Pixiefrog Freaking Out People Are Leaving.png Dollar Bills Leaving.png Principal Pixiefrog Bans Uniforms.png But Master Head Master Sir.png Pixiefrog Rips Off Jake's Uniform.png Jake and Windsor Are Naked.png Bruce Strips Ted.png Naked Animals Running Amok.png Naked Insanity.png Totally Wild.png Dickie Likes The Way He Dresses.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Dickie Episodes